Turn the Tables
by ems2091
Summary: Twist on Season 3. Haley didn't leave, Nathan did. What happens when he comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Have no fear Brooke Davis is here!" The bubbly brunette always knew how to make an entrance. This particular day she was visiting her best friend Haley James while she was working.

"Hey Brookie you want some coffee?" Haley smiled at her friend. No matter what she was going through, Brooke always knew how to cheer her up.

"Nah, I've got too much caffeine naturally," Brooke joked "but I do want to talk to you about something."

" Give me one minute to clear that table and I'm yours." Haley replied. A moment later, Haley sat down beside her friend and waited for her to speak.

"Okay you know that I love you and will be here for you no matter what because you are my favorite Tutorgirl and ..." Brooke rambled.

" Brooke, I love you too, now spit it out." Haley said.

"Well there's no need to get touchy. I am simply coming to warn you of what is to come." Brooke replied.

Haley looked at her friend confused, "Brooke stop being cryptic and tell me what is going on."

"Fine. Nathan comes back from High Flyers in two days." Brooke said as gently as possible.

"Oh," Haley sighed. Soon she was lost in the memories of the man that broke her heart.

_Flashback_

"_Haley, if you leave we are done."_

"_Haley?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't go, I don't want to lose you."_

_She had returned home from a late night at the café and found a note taped to the refrigerator:_

_Haley- _

_High Flyers told me that I could have extra training if I left two weeks early. I already talked to Turner and I'll make up school some other time. I'll call._

_-Nathan_

_Haley sighed. She would miss him but knew that it was the best thing for his career. All that nagging and insistence finally payed off._

_Three weeks and no word. Not a phone call or a letter. She finally just drove down to figure out what was going on once and for all._

"_Excuse me," she asked a boy about her age, "Could you tell me where I could find Nathan Scott?"_

_The boy looked her up and down, "Damn he's good," He then pointed to a door right behind her._

_Haley was confused at the comment. She walked towards the door cautiously and pushed open the door that was slightly ajar. She was met with a half dressed blonde bimbo straddling her husband. Haley was so startled that she knocked over the lamp standing beside her. The two before her broke apart. Chocolate tear filled eyes were met with ice blue guilty ones. Haley muttered an apology and fled the scene. _

_ Flashback Ends_

"Hales, helloooo anyone home?" Brooke waved her hands in front of Haley's face.

" What? Oh, sorry." Haley distractedly replied.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Brooke questioned.

" Yea, of course, I'm over him." To the outside world, Haley had moved on. She sold the apartment and moved into her parents' vacant house. She put on the act of being happy and whole again to her friends. However, Haley knew in her heart that she would probably never get over Nathan. No matter what he did she still loved him. Haley could only imagine what was to greet her the first time she would look at that face for the first time in two months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley spent the days leading up to Nathan's arrival trying to avoid any thoughts of him. She worked, went shopping with Brooke and Peyton, and hung out with Lucas and the Rivercourt crew. It was now the day he has due back in Tree Hill. Haley decided to hunker down and stay in for the night. She wasn't hiding per say, she was just catching up on old episodes of "The Office." She was just getting lost in the antics of Jim Halpert and Dwight K. Shrute, when there was a knock a the front door.

"Cooooming!" Haley sing-songed, figuring that it was Brooke or someone. As soon as she opened the door, Haley wished she had ignored it.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said to her.

"Nathan..." Haley was interrupted by the ringing of Nathan's cell phone.

"What?...Slow down... aw jeez.. Okay, I'm coming." Nathan's conversation was short, but Haley could tell something was wrong.

"My dad's dealership caught fire, and apparently he was inside." Nathan said quietly.

Haley hesitated, "I highly doubt that this is a good decision, but come on," Haley grabbed her keys and made the way to her car. Nathan followed diligently, hoping that this was a good omen for their relationship.

The entire car ride was silent. When the arrived at the dealership, the got out and were shocked by what they saw. While watching Dan Scott Motors become a flaming inferno, Nathan and Haley unconsciously moved their hands together and laced their fingers.

An hour later the fire was put out and Dan was found to be okay. Haley told Nathan she was going to leave, but he could stay to make sure everything was fine. Nathan insisted on taking her home to ensure that she was safe.

Haley walked up her steps slowly, internally debating with herself, "This is probably going to bite me in the ass, but Nathan, do you have a place to say tonight?"

"No, not really." Nathan replied sadly.

Haley sighed, "You can stay in one of the extra rooms, but JUST for tonight."

"Thanks Hales," Nathan replied

"Don't call me that," Haley snapped

Later on, Haley showed Nathan to his room. "You've got clean sheets and everything, so... Goodnight, I guess."

Haley was about to leave when Nathan stopped her. "C'mon Haley can't we talk?"

"Talk about what, Nathan?" Haley replied getting angry.

"Everything that happened," He replied cautiously.

"Okay Nathan, you want to talk? I stayed, you left, never called, and then cheated on me with a half-wit bimbo!" Haley yelled angrily.

" Haley, I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"Yea, well good for you," With that, Haley turned to leave.

Before she could exit, Nathan spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. At first, Haley responded, lost in his kiss. When she regained her senses, Haley pushed Nathan off of her.

"I felt you kiss me back, Hales, don't pretend like you don't feel anything anymore" Nathan said.

"I wish you could see that loving you isn't the problem, Nathan" Haley ran from the room, her eyes filling with tears , threatening to spill out.

Nathan sighed defeated. "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Nathan woke up in search of Haley. He really wanted to talk to her. He knew he screwed up, but he was just confused during High Flyers. He really did love her, and thought it was a good sign that she still loved him too. Now all he had to do was ain her trust back, which wasn't going to be easy. When he arrived downstairs he found a note on the counter:

Gone to work. Lock up when you leave.

— H.

Nathan was disappointed, he really wanted to see her. He perked up when he remembered that school started Monday. He and Haley would have a lot of the same classes and maybe he could get her to forgive him by starting up tutoring sessions again. It could be a reminder of how good they were together. Nathan was feeling better and better by the second.

Haley didn't feel the same. Seeing Nathan again had brought back all of the feelings she had hidden so well in the past two months. Love, sadness, anger, betrayal, all hidden with a simple smile and an "I'm fine!" Haley her the door to the café jingle and prayed that it wasn't Nathan. She needed to sort out her feelings before talking to him again. The gods were with Haley, it was just Brooke.

"Hey Tutorgirl!" Brooke greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Brooke" Haley replied dismally.

"Well don't you sound just delightful!" Brooke replied.

"Yes, I do. I mean after the lovely visit I had from Nathan last night, which, by the way, ended with him staying in Taylor's old room, how could I not be just the sunshine of the world!" Haley said sarcastically.

"Ooooh, that doesn't sound good." said Brooke.

"You're telling me," Haley laughed.

"You know what I think you need? A little retail therapy with the world renowned Brooke Penelope Davis." Brooke suggested.

" Brooke I can't: A. I'm working, B. I could never afford your type of "retail therapy" and C. Penelope?! How could I not know about this, it's almost as bad as Eugene!" Haley declared.

"Haley, you're right. How could you ever leave work on a day like today?" Brooke gestured to the empty café around her.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you are the one who is right Penelope."

"Alright! Enough with the Penelope, it's not my fault. Karen!," Brooke yelled into the back, "I'm taking Haley shopping!"

"Okay have fun you two!," The older woman replied warmly. Haley gathered her things and linked her arm with Brooke's.

Brooke giggled. "Eugene! Whose middle name is that!"

"Lucas' full name is Lucas Eugene Scott." Haley joined in the laughter. The two girls left the café and spent the rest of the day shopping and talking about their senior year that was fast approaching.

Monday came sooner than Haley expected. As per their tradition, Haley and Lucas drove to school together to find their lockers and compare schedules.

" So Buddy you gonna be alright, or would you like me to pretend to be your boyfriend again?" Lucas joked.

" I'll be fine Luke. You were a really good fake boyfriend though," Haley laughed. "What locker do you have?"

"113," Lucas said after looking at his hand, where he wrote it down. "How about you?"

"That's weird, 111" Haley replied confused.

" They must have done it alphabetically this year" Lucas suggested. Their thoughts were confirmed when they saw Nathan putting his books into locker 109.

"I hate the alphabet," Haley pouted.

"Let me know if he touches you. If he does, I'll kill him." Lucas threatened.

"God Luke, calm down, he's not a murderer." Haley replied.

"Hey guys." Nathan said cautiously. The two blondes turned and looked at him.

"I have nothing to say to you Nathan," Lucas said coldly before walking away.

Haley smiled awkwardly, "Hi" She said quietly

"Hey," Nathan was relieved that she was talking to him at least. "Can I walk you to class?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Nathan," Haley replied sadly.

Nathan sighed, "I'm the guy for you Haley James and I'm going to do everything it takes to get you back." Nathan walked towards his first class, consumed with what he was going to do to get Haley back.

"It would be so much easier for me to hate him if he was an ass." Haley said to no one in particular. She then trudged off to face the music.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Nathan had declared his intentions, and he still hadn't made any head way. He decided that he was going to need some help in order to get Haley back. He set off in search of the two people that would be the most help.

Nathan knocked on the door of the first person he needed to visit. "Coach?" he asked upon entering.

"What can I do for ya, boy?" Whitey asked his star player.

"I think you already know that I screwed up pretty badly with Haley," Nathan started.

Whitey nodded in response. "I've heard something to that effect."

"I really want to fix things . I love her Coach, and I think you can help." Nathan told his mentor.

Whitey thought for a moment, "I wouldn't normally do this for anyone, Scott. However, I do have a little soft spot for Ms. James, so tell me what I can do."

Nathan and Whitey spent the next half hour putting together a game plan. When they were finished and confident with the plan, Nathan set off for the second assistant. He knew that this person wasn't going to be as willing to help.

Nathan nervously paced outside the apartment that held so many memories of his life, and most importantly his marriage. He mustered up enough courage to knock on the front door. When it finally opened, the occupant's green eyes instantly narrowed.

"What do you want, Scott?" Brooke spat.

"I need your help Brooke." Nathan said.

"Like I would ever think of helping you after you destroyed Haley! Do you even know the extent of what you did? She shut down Nathan. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Lucas. She gave the apartment to me and moved into her parents house. She would go to work and come home. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. It took both Lucas and I to finally get it out of her. When she did, she cried for days Nathan. It took her so long to pick herself back up again. So, no I won't help you." Brooke started to slam the door.

Nathan stopped her before she could. "Please Brooke, just give me five minutes to say my peace."

Brooke saw the desperation in his blue eyes and relented. "Fine you've got five minuets, but this better be worth my while."

"Brooke, I messed up and I know that. I was in a dark place two months ago. I felt that Haley was abandoning me, but only stayed because she didn't want to get divorced. After my parents, I couldn't deal with another person giving up on me. I tried to push her away before she could do the same to me. Looking back, I was stupid. Haley loves me and I love her. I made a stupid mistake Brooke, and I need you to help me fix it." Nathan finished his speech and looked at Brooke hopefully.

"Why should I?" Brooke questioned. She could feel her hatred slipping when she saw how much Nathan meant what he said.

"Because you know I mean it. I need Haley, Brooke. I need her like you need Lucas. Please just help me." Nathan pleaded.

"I never said I needed Lucas." Brooke countered quietly.

"You didn't have to. Will you help me?" Nathan asked.

Brooke gave up with a sigh. "What would you like me to do?"

Nathan smiled. He told Brooke his plan, and she added her own flair to it. Together, they came up with a plan that just might help him get Haley back.

At school the next day, Haley was packing her books when Whitey walked by.

"Morning Whitey!" Haley said cheerfully.

"Detention Miss James!" Whitey barked.

"WHAT?! I only said Good morning!" Haley protested.

"You called me Whitey, that's disrespect, Miss James. Would you like me to add another for talking back?" Whitey questioned, trying hard not to smile.

"No, sir." Haley mumbled.

"I'll see you after school then." Whitey walked away, feeling pleased that he had completed his task.

That afternoon, Haley walked as slowly as possible to the detention room. While walking in, she saw Nathan in there and immediately turned around.

"Going somewhere, Miss James?" Whitey smiled.

"Of course not Coach, just, you now, stretching the legs" Haley replied. She then sat down in the seat farthest from Nathan and took out her homework.

"Glad to hear it! Now I'm leaving you two in here, because I have better things to do than watch delinquents all afternoon. I'm locking the door so don't even think about cutting out early." Whitey said before leaving.

As soon as he heard the lock click, Nathan decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what are you in here for?"

"Seriously Nathan, you're trying to make small talk?" Haley said incredulously.

"Well I..." Nathan began.

"You know what Nathan, just drop it. I've made it fine without you for two months, so you can just leave me alone." Haley said bitterly.

"Liar." Nathan accused.

"Excuse me?" Haley turned around in her seat.

"I called you a liar. You and I both know that we have been miserable without each other. We need each other Hales, Always and Forever." Nathan said.

"Oh so is that why you cheated on me?" Haley said sarcastically.

"It's no worse than you did with Chris." When the words left Nathan's mouth, he instantly wanted to get them all back in.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare tell me that I am on the same level as you, Nathan. Chris kissed ME. As soon as he did, I pushed him off and told him to go to hell. However, I had to show up and knock over a lamp for you to realize 'Oh yea! I have a wife!'" Haley yelled.

"Haley.." Nathan started.

"No. Screw this I'm out of here." Haley gathered her things together.

"The door is locked from the outside, you can't get out." Nathan told her.

"That's what windows are for," Haley replied before climbing out the window.

Nathan blew out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his raven colored hair. "Back to the drawing board."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his failed attempt with Haley, Nathan consulted Brooke for what his next move should be.

"GOD! Are you demented or something?" Brooke yelled upon entering the Scott house.

" I'm gathering Haley told you what happened." Nathan replied.

"Of course she told me Nathan, I'm her freaking best friend!" Brooke said.

" I thought Lucas was her best friend," Nathan questioned.

"Okay, 1. Don't question my authority, 2. I'm her best GIRL friend and, 3. We are here to talk about you and Haley, not me and Haley." Brooke said to Nathan so fiercely that it put the fear of God into his heart.

"Yes ma'am," Nathan said quietly.

"Okay, now your major screw up in comparing you to her is going to be hard to recover from, we both know Haley is stubborn." Brooke explained

Nathan could help but smile at the thought of his wife "You're right,"

"This is true in all cases. I have to give you credit with the whole 'locked together in a room until we talk' plan but Haley got around that. Who knew she was so crafty?" Brooke also smiled proudly at the thought of her best friend, "Lucky for you, Nathan, I am a freaking genius, and have come up with a fabulous plan."

"Lay it on me Brooke, I'll do anything." Nathan replied eagerly.

Brooke began to explain her plan "Well you don't actually have to do much, other than not stick your foot in you mouth ..."

Haley walked into her house after a long day of school and work at the café. She wanted nothing more than to be in her pajamas in front of the T.V. with a big bowl of ice cream. She dropped her keys and bags by the door. Upon entering the living room, all hopes of a relaxing night were shot to hell.

"Well it's about damn time you decided to show up," Brooke said to her friend.

"Brooke," Haley smiled tightly, "Why is the entire cheerleading team in my house?"

"Yeah Brooke, you didn't really tell** any** of us why we are crashing Haley's house," Peyton said.

"Well best friends, I'm glad you asked," Brooke said, smiling deviously, "We are having a fantasy boy draft."

"What's that Captain Brooke?" Bevin asked, blissfully ignorant.

" The fantasy boy draft is for all those who are boy friend stealers. We each have one pick for a boy on the basketball team, or a boy in general high demand. This boy will be ours for the season. There will be no trading and no whining if you didn't get your pick. Got it?" Brooke said, putting on her bossy persona. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Good, now Haley, since you were the last to show up, you automatically get last pick. Everyone else will get their number out of this hat." Brooke said.

The girls all took their pick. Brooke got Lucas, Peyton chose Mouth, and Bevin was very happy to pick Skills. When it was finally Haley's turn, She found that the only boy left was Nathan. Her eyes first widened, then instantly narrowed and glared at Brooke.

"Well Haley, it looks like you get your husband! How nice." said Brooke cheerfully.

"Oh my golly, I can't wait," Haley exclaimed sarcastically, "Brooke can I talk to you?"

Brooke gulped, "Sure Hales,"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Haley exploded. "You planned this, didn't you Brooke? Don't lie because I know when you do, Davis."

"I haven't the foggiest notion as to what you are getting at Haley," Brooke said at the speed of light before going back to join the team.

"Don't have the foggiest notion my ass," Haley said to herself.

After leaving Haley's, Brooke whipped out her cell phone.

"Mission accomplished Scott, now don't screw it up," Brooke said after Nathan had answered.

"Thank you, Brooke, I'm gonna get her back." Nathan said with a renewed sense of confidence. Things were finally getting back on track.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That Saturday, Haley was enjoying being able to sleep in for the first time in ages. Karen had told her to take the day off from work to enjoy herself. Her blissful sleep was interrupted when Brooke and Peyton launched themselves on her bed.

"What the fu..." Haley began.

Brooke interrupted, "Now, now there is now need for vulgar. Get up, Haley, we are having a shopping day!"

"Brooke," Haley groaned, "Just twelve more minutes please."

"Twelve? Why twelve?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because it will take me roughly two minutes to fall asleep again, so therefore I will get ten more minutes of actual sleep." Haley mumbled.

Peyton laughed, "She's even smart when she's half asleep!"

Brooke got annoyed, "No Haley, get up and dressed in the next ten minutes. Chop, Chop!"

"Fine, Brooke. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all your crap." Haley grouched.

" Because you love me, plain and simple," Brooke replied cheerfully.

The girls spent the rest of the day shopping and having lunch.

"Geez, it's already 5:30, I should get home soon," Haley said to her friends.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances. "Just one more store Hales, I promise." Brooke said.

"Alright, but try not to buy the whole store this time Brookie," Haley laughed.

The girls entered the store and immediately began rifling through the racks of clothes. Peyton picked up a random top.

"Haley you should definitely try this on," she said.

"I don't think that's really my style," Haley reasoned.

"I agree with P.Sawyer, try it on. That dressing room looks open," Brooke pointed at the third dressing room.

"Fine, Fine," Haley said, "The things I do for you two."

Haley entered the dressing room to find a beautiful dress hanging from the mirror with a card attached. The note said in big capital letters: PUT ME ON!!! Haley was skeptical. She stuck her head out of the dressing room only to find that Brooke and Peyton had disappeared. She looked back at the note and realized there was a small arrow at the bottom, motioning for her to turn the card over.

It said: Don't worry, Hales. The dress has been paid for. You will get more directions from the sales woman waiting for you outside.

Haley put the dress on, amazed at how well it fit her. She walked outside the dressing room, and immediately a saleswoman walked up to her.

"You must be Haley," the woman said.

"Yes, I am," Haley replied, "I'm also really confused, could you tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry, I am under strict orders not to reveal anything." The woman smiled.

Haley frowned. "I swear I won't tell anyone that you told me what's going on."

"The woman laughed, "Sorry Haley, but I can give you this." The woman handed her another card and walked away.

The card said: Go to 1423 River Street and pick out something nice for yourself. While you are there, look for the next card.

Haley made her way towards River Street. She found 1423 and entered the store. She didn't bother buying anything. She wanted to figure out what was going on. She found the next card attached to a black tank top. The card had another prompt, telling her to go to another address.

While walking to the next address, it finally dawned on her what was going on. Nathan must have found out about the boy toy draft and was trying to recreate their first date. Haley stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, debating whether or not she should keep going. Something inside her urged her to meet him and hear what he had to say.

Haley reached the restaurant about ten minutes later, and found Nathan standing next to a candle-lit table looking hopeful.

"Hi," He said softly.

" Hi," Haley said back to him.

"How long did it take you to figure this out?" Nathan asked smiling.

"After the second note, it dawned on me. After all, my sleep was interrupted pretty early this morning," Haley joked.

Nathan laughed and then pulled her chair out for her.

The dinner went surprisingly well. However, they both knew that things would blow up eventually.

"Nathan, this was really nice to just pretend that everything is okay, but, as much as we want it to, one dinner isn't going to magically fix all that's happened." Haley said sadly.

Nathan's heart sank, "I know Hales, I am really sorry for everything, especially about the girl."

"You know that's not even the part that hurts the worst? Leaving me, cheating on me, it doesn't even compare to you discouraging me. You had always told me that I had such talent with singing, and then you told me not to go on tour. To me, it was like you had been lying all along. You didn't really think I could sing, but you just said so to make me happy. That hurt Nathan, more than anything else." Haley told him, on the verge of tears.

"I don't think that Haley. You know that, I have always believed in you and your singing." Nathan replied, hurt that she could think like that.

"Then why Nathan? Why did all of this happen? Why did you tell me not to go? Why did you leave? Why did you cheat?" Haley questioned.

Nathan stayed silent.

Haley laughed bitterly, "That's what I thought." She then stood up and left.

A few hours later, Haley heard a knock at her front door. She wiped away her stray tears. When she opened the door, she was met with a visibly distraught and angry Nathan.

"You want to know why Haley? I was afraid. That's why. I've never been afraid of anything in my entire life, but when you told me about the tour I was afraid you were slipping away. When you stayed, I was afraid you would resent me and then push me away. So I pushed you before you pushed me. All the pain and hurt you felt was because I was afraid. And believe it or not, I felt everything you felt." Nathan yelled. When he was finished, he spun on his heel and walked out.

"Nathan, wait," Haley called after him.

Nathan turned around, "What? Are you going to chew me out more? Tell me that what I said was no excuse for what I did?"

"No," she said, walking toward him, "I'm going to do this," She then placed herself in his arms and held on for dear life.

"The roots are still there, it just takes time." She whispered into his ear. Haley broke away from Nathan and walked back into her house.

For awhile, Nathan just stood outside her house, wondering if it had all been a dream. His face broke out into a small smile and he walked back towards home.

"Things are gonna be alright," he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much to everyone who replied! To answer blackRULES: I actually wrote this story in June on another board, so the story is set, but thanks for your thoughts!!!!

Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since Haley had told Nathan that it would take some time, but they could get back to where they were. Although he knew she hadn't fully forgiven him, he was confident that they still had a chance. He and Haley had talked several times over the last few weeks, sometimes about nothing and sometimes about everything that happened. That night, Nathan knew he was bound to see Haley because it was the masquerade party at Tric. He had the perfect costume, knowing that Haley would have a hard time staying away.

If only Haley was having that much luck. Not only was she ridiculously nervous about her surprise performance, she couldn't find a costume.

"Lucas!," Haley yelled, "I can't find a freaking costume!"

"Well buddy, you are in luck. I also need a costume to convince Brooke to give up this whole "non-exclusive" crap." Lucas replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Haley said

"C'mon, let's go Hales," Lucas laughed.

After a few hours of laughing their heads off at ridiculous costumes, Lucas and Haley finally found the perfect ones. Haley would be going as a flapper girl from the twenties, and Lucas found a Captain Jack Sparrow costume that would leave Brooke wanting more.

Brooke and Haley arrived at the party arm in arm looking fabulous as the devil and flapper.

"Let's go stir up some trouble J-S," Brooke said smirking

"Well, you are the devil," Haley replied.

Haley and Brooke had a great time living it up on the dance floor. They had seen everyone from Wilma Flinstone to Pamela Anderson. However, Haley had yet to see the one face that made her heart feel like it was going to leap out of her chest. Then she saw Batman.

"Holy smoking rockets Batman," Haley breathed out.

"What?" Brooke said following Haley's line of sight, "OHHH, I see what, You sure did marry well Hales," Brooke said smiling deviously.

"I think I'm just gonna...," Haley trailed off walking towards her husband.

Meanwhile, Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he saw the most gorgeous flappe walking towards him.

"Here to fight crime Batman?" Haley joked.

"Only for one damsel in distress," Nathan teased back, "Only the best for you"

Just then Peyton walked up in her dark angel costume, " Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but Haley, I need help with that thing I was telling you about,"

"Oh right, right, well that is a pretty important thing, Peyt," Haley said smiling. She turned towards Nathan.

"I'll be back in a few, do you think Gotham City can wait until then?" Haley said,

"I think that can be arranged," Nathan said, a little disappointed she was leaving so early.

"Until then, Batman," Haley said walking away.

A few minutes later, Peyton appeared on stage.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Peyton yelled, "Alright, Alright, y'all are about to get a whole lot better, because tonight, here at Tric, we have a very special surprise performance by Ms. Haley James Scott!"

The crowd went wild as the curtains slowly opened, revealing Haley sitting at a piano in her costume. The piano began to play

My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me so many questions all these years

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be  
Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side

When Haley had sung the last note, the crowd cheered like mad. However, there was one figure that Haley saw moving towards the door. Gotham City couldn't wait after all.

Song Credit: Always on Your Side by Sheryl Crow


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley quickly said her "thank yous" to all her well wishers and sped off to the once place where she knew Nathan would be. Sure enough, she saw Nathan sitting on the bleachers as soon as she pulled into the Rivercourt.

"Nathan if this is about the song, I can explain, it's the only one that was ready..." Haley rambled.

"I am an ass," Nathan said.

Haley laughed thinking he was joking. When he looked at her confused, she immediately regretted it.

" Sorry, not funny," Haley said embarrassed.

" I was watching you up on stage and I just realized how truly wrong I was to stop you from going on tour. You have such an amazing talent and I prevented you from pursuing it," Nathan said solemnly.

"Nathan that doesn't matter," Haley said touching his arm.

"Let me finish please Hales. I was wrong, and then I thought about how you encouraged me to go to High Flyers without a second thought. I just feel so guilty, I'm sorry," Nathan said.

" Nathan, that is all in the past. It's not important. You made a mistake, but you are working through it because we love each other. But this is only going to work if you let me all the way in and tell me what going on behind the mask. You said you pushed me away because you were afraid. Well Nathan, I'm terrified. I'm terrified that if I let you back in, I could get hurt again. I'm doing it because I'm trying to trust that you won't do it again. So let's just move on. No more being scared, no more being guilty. Okay?" Haley said.

"Okay. I promise I will never hurt you again," Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"Alright then," Haley said looking around, "It seems that you forgot the bat mobile so would you like a ride?"

"Sounds good, Hales," Nathan replied. They both smiled.

The whole ride to Nathan's house was spent playfully bickering about what music they should listen to. Before they knew it, Haley had pulled into Nathan's driveway. They both got out and strolled up to the door hand in hand.

"So..." They both began. Together they laughed. Nathan suddenly stopped, taking in Haley's natural beauty as laughter lit up her face. Haley caught Nathan and soon turned into a tomato.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, "You're beautiful,"

"You're just saying that," Haley joked trying to cover her self-consciousness.

"Nah, it's the truth," He replied

It was then that Nathan finally got up the courage to do something that he had been itching to do since she had semi-forgiven him. He pulled her close to him, gaining a surprised gasp from Haley, and kissed her like never before. Just as they were about to pull away from lack of air, fat rain droplet fell from the heavens.

Haley laughed, "I always knew that I loved the rain,"

Nathan looked at her earnestly, "Hales, stay with me tonight,"

Haley hesitated. "Isn't Dan home?"

Nathan chuckled and shook his head, "I would never subject you to Dan Scott. We changed the locks...again,"

Haley smiled softly, "Well, then I'd like that,"

Nathan's heart soared as he lead her into the house.

And we all know what they did that night...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nathan woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. Haley lay sleeping peacefully on his chest, and just when he thought life couldn't get any better, his cell phone rang.

"Why do I even turn this damn thing on?" Nathan said quietly to himself. He carefully detached from Haley and answered the phone.

"Hello? ... Mom can this wait? Fine," Nathan sighed defeated. He scrawled out a note to Haley and kissed her forehead before getting dressed and leaving.

Haley woke up a few hours later and felt happy, but she had a weird feeling that it wouldn't last long. She rolled over to find a note from Nathan.

"Oh, crap," She thought. Millions of doubts raced through her mind. Did he regret it? Was he just using her? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"This is stupid," Haley said and opened the note.

Haley- Last night was great and I'm sorry for leaving like this. I swear I'll explain later. Love, Nate.

"Well, that got me nothing," Haley sighed. She got dressed and went back to her house to get ready for work.

Hours later, Haley was finished with her shift at the café and still hadn't heard from Nathan. Needless to say, she was pissed.

"See you tomorrow Karen!" Haley yelled on her way out the door.

"Bye, Haley, and don't worry everything will work out!" Karen advised the young girl.

Haley smiled, she was glad to have someone like Karen she could confide in. She loved her parents, but they were just a little too out there. Just then, Haley's phone rang, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Where have you been?" Haley questioned after looking at the caller I.D.

"Hales I'm really..." Nathan trailed off, "Hey can I call you back? There's a really hot girl walking down the street. Gotta go!"

Haley stopped dead in tracks and stared at the phone in disbelief. Was he freaking serious? Haley started to stalk towards her house, fully intending to eat a whole carton of ice cream, when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"I told you there was a hot girl walking down the street," Nathan whispered into her ear.

Haley whirled around and punched him in the chest. "That was not funny Nathan Royal Scott!"

Nathan laughed, "Ow Hales that hurt! It was kind of funny,"

Haley just huffed in response.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry. I was trying to make you laugh," Nathan said sincerely.

"Well it didn't work," Haley said.

"I'm sorry Haley, am I forgiven?" Nathan said, starting to kiss a trail down her neck.

"I suppose, but stop molesting me on the street," Haley joked, "Soo, what happened to you this morning?"

"My mom called," Nathan said.

"Your mother? Why?" Haley questioned concerned.

"Well she wanted to tell me about some stuff that happened at the dealership..." Nathan continued to retell Haley the story of how his mother tried to kill his father in the dealership fire.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Haley told him.

"It's alright, being with you again is definitely making up for my insane family." Nathan told her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well I am happy to be of service. But next time you leave in the morning, wake me up!" she said.

"I can almost promise there won't be a next time." He replied.

"Good. Now as your punishment, you have to take me out for dinner," Haley told him, popping a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, just because I am so sorry, I'll even throw in ice cream," Nathan said smiling.

"Aren't I just the luckiest girl around? Pick me up at 7?" Haley suggested.

" Until then," Nathan replied before kissing her goodbye.

" Bye hotshot!" Haley said skipping off to her house to get ready for their date.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Nathan said to himself while watching his wife walk away. He knew he had to make their date perfect. He set off to make arrangements with a certain mastermind they called Brooke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nathan had called Brooke to ask for her help in setting up their date and she was more then happy to oblige. It was now 6:57, and Nathan was sitting outside Haley's house, as he had been for the past ten minutes. He was itching for the clock to turn to 7:00, when he heard a bang on the passenger side window.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Nathan screamed. He looked over at the window and saw his beautiful wife laughing her head off. Nathan got out of the car to open her door for her.

"I'm glad that you think shortening my life is funny," Nathan told her while she was still giggling.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you react like that," Haley said in between laughs.

Nathan got in the car after her. "Well, let's just drop the subject, you look great,"

"Thank you," Haley leaned over and quickly kissed him, "You don't look half bad yourself. Now where are we going?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise," Nathan said smiling.

"Pleeease? You know that I can't stand not knowing what's going on." Haley whined.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not going to buckle on this one," Nathan replied amused.

"Not even if I do this?" Haley moved toward him and started laying hot kisses down from his ear and to his neck.

Nathan took in a sharp breath. _'She's got you'_ Nathan took another breath, trying to shake his feelings.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. James, but it's not going to happen."

"Hmph," Haley huffed and then instantly brightened, "By the way, it's Mrs. Scott. Did you forget?"

Nathan smiled at her correction , "I wouldn't dream of forgetting. and you can stop pouting because we are here,"

Haley's head snapped up, " I was not pouting," Then she saw where they were, "You are so forgiven,"

"I thought I might be," Nathan said smiling.

The pair got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the spot of their first tutoring session. The table at the Market Street Docks. The table was candle-lit and had two place settings with silver coverings over the plates.

"Could it be my favorite?" Haley asked excitedly

"Only the food of the gods for my girl," Nathan said chuckling

The young couple spent the night laughing, joking, and talking, over macaroni and cheese. For dessert, they, of course had ice cream, but Nathan had also threw in two boxes of Cracker Jack.

When Nathan opened his box he was shocked to find an identical bracelet to the one he had given to Haley that first day.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Nathan said as he slipped it on to her wrist.

Haley smiled as her eyes filled up with tears, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Hales, more than anything," Nathan replied.

After a few moments of just enjoying comfortable silence looking at each other, Nathan smirked.

"What are you smirking about Scott?" Haley asked her husband.

"I didn't even plan that, it just goes to show how good I am," Nathan replied cockily.

Haley laughed, "Yea, whatever helps you sleep at night,"

"Oh you are so going to get it," Nathan replied getting up to chase her.

Haley started laughing uncontrollably, "No Nathan please, I'm too full to run,"

"I guess you'll just have to kiss me instead," Nathan sighed

"I think that can be arranged," Haley said capturing his lips with hers.

Later that night, the two lay in each others arms at Haley's house. She was the first to break the silence.

"So, basketball starts next weekend, you excited?"

"I guess. I just hope my dad doesn't have enough time to ride me about it because he is now the mayor," Nathan said.

"Yea, I really don't know how that happened, but I do know something that will definitely make you look forward to every game," Haley replied.

"And what would that be?" Nathan asked confused.

"Brooke roped me into cheerleading because I guess there is a new girl that is threatening to undermine her, so she needs all the help she can get," Haley rambled

"You are going to be cheerleading?" He asked

Haley nodded in confirmation.

"There is a God," Nathan said.

Haley laughed, "I don't think you will be saying that when I fall flat on my ass,"

"Even if you did, you'd still look hot baby," Nathan kissing her,

"Well thank you for your vote of confidence," Haley giggled.

"So who is this girl that is threatening Brooke's authority, she obviously has guts to go against Brooke," Nathan said laughing

Haley joined in, "From what Brooke has told me she is an ugly red-headed slut that has nothing real, if you know what I mean,"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "Has my sweet wife gone negative?"

Haley laughed and smacked him, "No! That's what Brooke said, word for word,"

"Good, I was going to say, you are not one to bad mouth people," Nathan said

"True, but you never saw me go against Duncan Clancy in the third grade," Haley said

"Duncan Clancy? Third Grade? I so want to hear this story," Nathan laughed

"Sorry, I was sworn never to tell, but if you must know ask Lucas, he was the one I was defending anyway" Haley replied

"Oh come on, Hales Please?" Nathan begged

"Sorry," Haley shrugged

"Not even if I do this?" Nathan mimicked her earlier actions by kissing her neck,

"No, if you do that I'll be late to cheerleading practice tomorrow morning," Haley laughed, "Speaking of which, you should probably head home soon,"

Nathan sighed disappointed and got up, "You're right,"

"Thank you for a perfect night, Nathan," Haley said sincerely

Nathan was a little hurt she didn't want him to stay. He just nodded, kissed her cheek, and turned to leave.

Haley picked up on this and pulled him toward her, "It's not that I don't want you to stay Nathan, because I do. I mean, the other night was... well, you know, you were there. I just don't want to face the wrath of Brooke at 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning,"

Nathan was immediately relived, "I understand, Brooke can be one scary girl,"

Haley laughed and then kissed him, "Good Night Nathan,"

"Night Hales," Nathan said walking out.

Haley closed the door and sighed. She was getting lost in him. She just hoped that he wouldn't get burned again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next week had gone by smoothly for Nathan and Haley. They hadn't seen each other all that much because of their practices for Midnight Madness, but they knew that things were headed on the right track. The day of the big game Haley and Lucas were hanging out at the café.

" So Lukey how are you are your sort of girlfriend doing?" Haley teased.

"Haley," Lucas whined, "Don't call me Lukey, and Brooke, now my real girlfriend, is doing swimmingly, thank you very much,"

"WHAT?! You guys are non-exclusive and you're just telling me now?" Haley yelled

"I'm sorry! It just didn't come up," Lucas defended.

"Luke, when you have news like that you MAKE it come up," Haley said

"Sorry Hales," Lucas apologized.

"It's alright. However, to make you learn from your mistakes, you shall be called Pucas for the rest of the day." Haley said solemnly.

Lucas' eyes widened, "Please Haley I swear I will buy you a car, anything you want, just don't call me that in front of people,"

"Sorry Pucas, don't do the crime if you can't do the time" Haley laughed, "Now leave me to work in peace, I'll see you later,"

"Bye Hales," Lucas said walking out of the café

"Bye Pucas!!" Haley yelled after him

Just before the game, Haley was a bundle of nerves. She knew that she was going to mess up and be the laughing stock of Tree Hill.

" Brooke, you should not have made me a cheerleader. I'm a klutz. I will fall on my ass and bad things will happen," Haley said wringing her hands

"At least you've got a big ass to fall on," A redheaded girl said walking by

"Okay, who are you?" Haley asked angrily

"Rachel Gatina, Damn glad to meet you," Rachel said smirking

Haley got right in her face and put on a fake smile, "Don't you ever insult me again or I swear I'll break your fake little nose,"

Rachel's mouth hung open. She underestimated this girl.

"Oh and by the way, you might want to check in with your colorist, your roots are growing in," Haley said walking away

"My hair is natural," Rachel yelled after her

"Yea and I'm Paris Hilton," Haley said laughing.

"Tutorgirl! Who knew you had it in you?" Brooke said joining in the laughter, "By the way, you are going to do just fine in our routine, Nathan isn't going to know what hit him,"

"I hope so," Haley said quietly

After the victorious game, Nathan had two people waiting for him outside. One person he could see every waking minute and never get tired of and one who he could care less if they dropped off the face of the planet. Unfortunately for him, the latter found him first.

"You could have played better, Nathan. 30 points is nothing in college," Dan said

"What do you want Dad?" Nathan sighed

" I see you and Hades are back on good terms," Dan said smirking

" Just go crawl back into your hole Dad, no one wants you here," Nathan replied

" Before you go, Nate, Just a word of advice," Dan said

"Oh this should be good," Nathan shot back

"Just watch out for that little wife of yours. Now that you are back, she'll do everything to keep you here, like, oh, I don't know getting pregnant?" Dan smiled creepily

"She wouldn't do that, Dad, Haley is a good person." Nathan said. However, he could feel his confidence slipping.

"Just be careful Nate, you want to be bouncing a basketball, not a baby on your knee," Dan said about to walk away when Haley sidled up to Nathan.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Haley said nervously. Dan Scott was never a good sign

"Why hello, Haley, you look positively _glowing_," Dan said

"Um thank you," Haley replied. Dan nodded and walked away.

Haley turned towards Nathan, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just Dan being Dan," Nathan assured her.

"Well, I thought you played great. To congratulate you on your win, I thought you could come over and I'd make you dinner ... and maybe breakfast," Haley said blushing at her forwardness.

Nathan smiled, "I'd like that,"

Later that night, Haley was making them macaroni and cheese and Nathan was looking through a photo album.

"Here try this," Haley said offering him the spoon.

Nathan tasted it, "Hmm. Too much mac not enough cheese,"

"Alright," Haley began to grate more cheese, when she saw Nathan looking at a picture of Jenny, Jake's daughter, "Isn't she cute?"

"Yea," Nathan faltered, thinking about the conversation he had earlier with Dan, "You know the other night, Hales, we are okay with, birth control and everything right?"

Haley stopped grating the cheese, "Well, I wasn't on the pill that night, but I am now. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid, but..."

Nathan stood up, "I can't believe my dad was right, I've got basketball to think about Haley!"

"Wait, you've been talking to _**Dan**_ about this?" Haley asked.

"Are you trying to get pregnant so we would stay together? " Nathan countered

"Nathan, we are 17 years old, we aren't even fully back together again, no I'm not trying to make you stay by getting knocked up. I thought you might want to stay together because, oh I don't know, you** love** me!," Haley yelled.

"Let me see the pills, Haley," Nathan said quietly

"I can't believe you still don't believe me," Haley said furiously searching for her pills. Once she found them, she slammed them into his chest.

"Take 'em. I don't need them anymore," Haley said tearfully, while opening the door.

She spun around before she left, "Your future as a basketball player is totally secure, your future as my husband? Not so much." Haley slammed the door and ran as fast as she could to Brooke and Peyton's apartment. _(A/N: I know that this doesn't happen until season 4, but I wanted to find a way to make Peyton a bigger part of the story.)_

"HALEY!" Nathan yelled after her, "Damn it!"

He was so close to getting her back, and he just had to screw it up again. Nathan was pissed at his dad for planting the idea in his head, but more upset with himself for believing in it. He knew Haley would never do that, he was just brainwashed by his bastard father. This would be difficult to recover from. Trust was a big issue between them, and he might have just shattered everything they had worked at.

"And then I just ran out," Haley finished the retelling of that night's events tearfully.

" God, it's like history is repeating itself," Brooke said

"Hales, you know he loves you," Peyton said rubbing her friend's arm, "I think he was just blind sided by Dan's petty attempt to ruin you guys. No matter, what he does, Nathan will always look up to Dan and always has. He is Nathan's father, it's just the way it works, even if Dan is an ass."

Haley chuckled lightly, "I forgot you were such an expert on Scott knowledge,"

Peyton laughed too, " Well, being the broody quiet type, you learn to read people well,"

Brooke laughed, "Just so you know HJS, P and I will always be here, no matter what happens with Nathan,"

"Thanks guys, that means everything." Haley said starting to cry.

The three of them shared a group hug. They spent the rest of the night eating and watching movies, stopping occasionally to further dissect the actions of Nathan Scott. Haley knew that facing him again would be hard, but right now she just wanted to have fun with her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley had avoided Nathan for the rest of the weekend. She knew he would find a way to catch her at school that morning. Normally she loved school: new notebooks, pens, seeing all of your friends, and all that jazz. It was when school forced her to have a very awkward conversation with her sort-of husband that she hated it. She was currently sitting at a picnic table doing her homework. Haley hoped that her feigned concentration on her work would ward off Nathan. No such luck.

Nathan plopped himself down beside Haley, "Look, Hales, I'm really sorry. My dad just has a way of getting inside my head,"

"Here's an idea Nathan, if you don't want to be like Dan don't. Simple as that." Haley said before turning back to her work.

"C'mon Hales, talk to me, don't be like this," Nathan pleaded.

"You know, I don't know what upsets me more, the fact that you think I would trap you into staying with me by getting pregnant, or that having a baby with me is like your worst nightmare," Haley said

Nathan hung his head, "It's not like that Haley. I just don't think that we are ready for a baby. Later on down the road, I think it would be wonderful, but not right now,"

"Nathan, I'm on the same page as you. I told you that the other night, I don't want a baby right now. We haven't even graduated yet!" Haley replied, "I think we have a lot of issues we need to work through. Let's hope we can,"

"We can Haley, I promise you I'm not giving up on us," Nathan said sincerely

"Can we Nathan? I mean, I'm still wary about trusting you, You are brainwashed by your father and consumed with basketball, and we haven't even broached the subject of college. Our dreams schools are 3,000 miles away from each other. It just seems like too much," Haley said suddenly realizing they had their work cut out for them.

"I get what you are saying about school and my dad. I'm really going to try to block out everything he says. But why bring up basketball? You know how important it is to me, you have always known that it is my number 1 priority. I have to take every opportunity that is given to me." Nathan said getting slightly angry.

This sent Haley over the edge, "Your number one priority? I guess that, you know, the people that** love** you, like your family and your wife, can just go straight to hell. You know what else Nathan? Singing was important to me too, but I didn't take opportunities, which was fine, and my life isn't all that bad." Haley then stormed off.

Nathan slammed his fist against the table. Why is he always screwing things up? He can't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He and Haley were going to have to have a serious talk.

"It's like he doesn't even realize what is going on with other people. All he cares about is himself!" Haley ranted to Lucas while cleaning tables at the café that afternoon.

"Well that's what you get for having Dan as a father. Stop worrying though, you guys will get through this," Lucas comforted Haley

"Have you dropped the vendetta against him? What is the world coming to!!!!" Haley joked

"Ha Ha, I just saw how happy he made you, and that is all I want for you, alright? Now stop bugging me about it," Lucas said embarrassed

"Awww, Lukey," Haley said giving him a hug, "I always knew you were a softy,"

"Yea, Yea, Now what did I tell you about calling me Lukey?" Lucas asked

"I think it's cute," Haley said

"Trust me it's not," said a voice from behind them, "I do not want to have to deal with my brother being called Lukey in public,"

"Thank you Nathan, "Lucas said sticking his tongue out at Haley

Haley turned toward Lucas and shoved him, "Shut up loser,"

Haley turned back to Nathan, "What's up?"

"We really need to talk about these things Haley. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You are far more important to me than basketball. You know that. I love you Haley. We can work everything out if you just give me one more chance. I promise I won't screw it up." Nathan pleaded with her.

Haley melted at his words. She wanted to stay strong, but one look at his hopeful face, she knew he meant it. " Okay, one more chance Nathan, but please, I really can't take another heart break."

"I won't let you down," Nathan said before walking out.

Lucas came up behind Haley, "I told you so,"

"Seriously, stop being such a loser," She laughed in response.

Nathan and Haley had been talking more and more as the weeks flew by. They still hadn't broached the subject of college because they both knew that it was their most difficult decision. One rainy night, Haley decided to take it head on.

Nathan was watching basketball at his parent's house when he heard a faint knock at the door. When he opened the door, Haley was standing at the opposite side with a huge smile on her face and an umbrella in her hand.

"I want to go to Duke!" She yelled over the wind and rain.

" Oh whoa, okay come in Hales" Nathan said ushering her in from the rain, "Did you walk here? It's crazy out!"

"Oh it's just a little rain, nothing big," Haley shrugged

"Hales look outside, it's like a freaking monsoon," Nathan said laughing

"Okay maybe, but you didn't live that far, and I can see better when I'm walking in the rain rather than driving. Anyway, I didn't come here to analyze the weather. I want to go to Duke, Nathan. I researched it and they have a great basketball program with Coach I can't say his last name, and I think I could be really happy there, especially if we were together." Haley finished

"I don't want you to go to Duke," Nathan said firmly

"You don't want me to go," Haley said angry, "Right because you know you tell me you love me and then pull the ground from underneath me I forgot how much you love to do that,"

"No, Haley, I don't want you to Duke because I am going to Stanford," Nathan said smiling at her behavior.

"Oh," Haley said quietly.

Just then the lights blew out, "Okay, good sign or bad?" Haley said.

Nathan just looked at her and laughed.

Nathan and Haley spent the rest of the night sharing memories and stories of their life together.

"Okay I love how much you remember, even though it is making me feel like I have to be super cute 24/7 to be embedded in your memory forever, I feel like we are kind of cheating on a good chance for finally, finally getting back to normal," Haley said reluctantly.

"Ohh, I was this close to getting away with it," Nathan laughed

"I'm sorry, I don't want to rain on our parade, but I think that this is a really good opportunity to get back to where we were," Haley explained

"When you put it that way, lay it on me." Nathan said, happy she was so willing.

"Okay, well, why did you tell me not to go on tour?" Haley asked, curious as to what his answer was going to be.

" I was stupid, I thought that the tour meant that you were going to leave me. I mean what is this the fifties? It didn't have to be me or the tour," Nathan replied

"When I look back on the whole singing thing with Chris, I'm not like proud of it, because I know that you weren't proud of me." Haley said quietly.

"Is that what you think? That I wasn't proud of you?" Nathan asked incredulously. Haley nodded in response.

"Hold on, I've got to go get something. It's in my car." Nathan said getting up.

"Nathan what are you doing? It's crazy out there!" Haley called after him, following him out into the rainstorm.

Nathan had retrieved a box from his car and just as he was about to go back into the house, the top of the box flew off. Papers and mementos started flying around the driveway.

"Nathan what is all this?" Haley yelled. Nathan didn't say anything, he was just scrambling around trying to save all of the pieces of paper. Haley helped him and she looked down at what was in her hands. It was a review of one of her concerts at Tric.

"I was hurt and confused, Haley, but I was still proud of you, everyday," Nathan yelled over the rain.

Haley looked up at him through the rain. She just smiled at him and caught his lips with hers. After a few moments, Nathan broke away.

"Wait, it's all getting ruined!" He said concerned.

Haley knocked the box from his hands, "You don't need it. You've got me!"

Nathan grabbed her to him and lifted her up while kissing her senseless.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Nathan and Haley decided to just be happy, they would deal with every obstacle when it came to them, but not before. They applied to both Duke and Stanford and waited to see what would happen.

Walking into school one morning, they noticed a commotion around the televisions in the hallway. Haley was shocked when she saw what was playing.

"Oh, crap," She said.

"What? What is this?," Nathan said looking at the screen, "And why is Brooke taking off her shirt?"

"She's taking off her shirt? Lucas so owes me ten bucks, sweet." Haley said smirking

" Hales still confused over here," Nathan told her breaking her from her gloating

"Oh right, sorry. At the end of last year, Whitey had us do this time capsule thing, where we talked to the camera about our lives. It would be released in fifty years and no one was to open it until then blah, blah, blah, and I bet Lucas that Brooke probably took off her shirt," Haley laughed at the last part.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked curious

"Oh, I don't remember," Haley replied, hoping he didn't catch her lie.

"Don't worry about it Haley, whoever leaked it got it onto the internet, so you can find out what you said," Bevin told her as she walked by. She had a nasty habit of eaves dropping on people.

"Thanks," Haley said weakly

Haley was a ball of nerves all day. She was just waiting until Nathan came up to her and asked for an explanation. She figured that she should just face her fear and go talk to him. She was walking down the hallway of the Scott house when she heard her voice wafting from Nathan's room.

" _So, um Hi. This is kind of weird. I don't really know what to say. I could probably tell you what everyone else is doing, before figuring out what I should say. Jake and Peyton are probably talking about each other and how in love they are. They are so cute! They just got together so they are all over each other. Brooke is probably taking off her shirt because she's bored. Lord, that child needs some serious supervision. Lucas, my best friend I can count on him for anything, is most likely talking about me because I'm so fabulous. Okay not really, he's probably just worried because of my current predicament. You see there was this guy. Well, okay, fine, he's my husband. I know, I know. You are all gasping in shock. Married at 17???? What can I say? I loved him... God I can't lie I still love him . We got married and things were great. We ran into some problems because I got this __**amazing**__ opportunity to go on tour with people you've probably never heard of, but they are a really big deal. I stayed home because I didn't want to leave him. Then, he left for a really big basketball camp and didn't call. After that he cheated on me, so yeah, I haven't been doing all that well lately. I'm going to start crying soon, but I have two pieces of advice before I go. One: If you ever run into someone with a last name of Keller, run as fast as you can in the other direction. Trust me, they'll bring you nothing but trouble. Two: If you ever want to get married, make sure both of you are in it for the long run, because I would never, ever wish the pain I feel on anyone."_

Nathan stared at his computer screen. That familiar feeling of being an ass was creeping up on him. Just then he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"So you saw that," Haley whispered in his ear

Nathan spun the chair around and placed Haley in his lap, "Yea, I am so.."

Haley cut him off with a kiss, "Don't worry about it, I'm over it, we're over it. But I do have a confession,"

"You did remember what you said didn't you?" Nathan asked her.

"Yea, I just didn't want to bring up old wounds again. Are you mad?" Haley was praying he wasn't.

"Of course not Hales. But you really need to work on your lying, I could totally tell," Nathan said smirking

"Oh you could not. I did want to talk to you about something else, though, " Haley replied

"Anything," Nathan said

"Peyton asked me to play at this benefit concert for her tomorrow night and I didn't know how you felt about it. Not that I need your permission or anything I just wanted to make sure we would be okay because of what happened last time and..."

This time it was Nathan to cut Haley off with a kiss, "Hales, I think you should definitely do it, people need to hear your talent,"

"Thank you," Haley said smiling shyly

The two spent the rest of the night talking about the video, what people said, what Haley was going to do with her ten dollars from Lucas, her performance the next night, and anything else they could think of. It was one of the first nights in awhile that they just talked about nothing. They both enjoyed themselves and for the first time since Nathan came back, they felt like husband and wife again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have to admit, this chapter was very difficult for me to write. I had trouble getting into the mind frame of the characters. I don't really like this chapter in the grand scheme of things, but you guys deserve to get the full story. Thank you for all your support, I read and cherish every review! **

Chapter 13

The next day Haley was fine until half an hour before she was about to go on. She saw all of the other amazing artists like Fall Out Boy and Jack's Mannequin and started getting really anxious.

"Peyton I am freaking out," Haley shrieked while pacing in the dressing room

"Why? What's wrong?" Peyton asked slightly amused by her friend's behavior

"Oh you know because I am just playing after Fall Out Boy and Jack's Mannequin for hundreds of people and I'm not that good," Haley said still pacing and wringing her hands.

"Okay, calm down, you are an amazing singer. I think I know exactly what you need to make you feel better," Peyton said walking out of the room

"Wait, don't leave what if I pass out from anxiety?" Haley said starting to get worried about a whole new calamity.

Haley stopped mid pace when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned and buried her face into Nathan's chest.

"Hales, you are going to do great. You are better than Fall Out Boy and a whole lot prettier," Nathan joked while rubbing circles on her back

"Thank you," Haley mumbled into his chest

Just then Peyton popped her head in the room, "Okay Hales, you're up,"

"Oh crap, I hope you know that I normally wouldn't do this for anyone Peyton, it's just because I love you." Haley rambled to the blonde

Peyton laughed, "I know I know now go out and make me proud,"

"You're going to do great Hales," Nathan yelled after her. Haley turned around and blew him a kiss before walking out on stage.

The music began.

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,   
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there. 

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me   
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaa ha-ha halo

Haley finished singing and smiled. The crowd was going wild. She looked to her left and saw the proudest person in the room. Nathan was clapping and smiling like it was his last chance. Haley thanked the crowd and ran off into his arms.

"Hales you were amazing," Nathan congratulated her

"I was. Wasn't I?" Haley replied smirking

"I think you are spending way too much time with me," Nathan laughed

"Maybe, but what can I say? You've got me hooked Scott," Haley said looking into his eyes

"I think the feeling is mutual, baby," Nathan said leaning in to kiss her

"It better be," Haley replied before melding their lips together.

That Monday, Nathan and Haley didn't arrive at school together. Nathan had an early practice at the old gym, so they agreed to meet by their lockers. Haley had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew something bad was going to happen that day. She did her best to ignore the feeling. She went to the girl's bathroom before homeroom. She wanted to look her best for Nathan. Because she was so far away she didn't hear the gunshot or the frantic announcement by Principal Turner. Haley walked out into the hallway and saw books thrown everywhere. There wasn't a person in sight. Haley walked slowly and cautiously around the corner and saw a broken glass door at the end of the hallway. It was there that Haley saw Peyton lying on the ground with blood pouring from her leg.

"Peyton?" Haley said kneeling down next to her

"Hales, it hurts," Peyton said drowsily

"O my God, Peyton!" Haley exclaimed flying to the ground next to her friend

"It hurts, Haley," Peyton said through her tears

"I know, Peyt, I know. I'm gonna get you out of here safe, okay?"

Peyton leaned heavily on Haley and together the hobbled to the library. Haley barricaded the doorway and then tied up Peyton's leg to stop the bleeding.

"It'll be okay Peyton, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Haley told her friend, "Just please stay awake,"

"Don't leave me Haley, People always leave," Peyton whispered

"I won't, I swear," Haley said putting her arm around Peyton

Outside the school, it was near hysteria. Brooke was crying and looking around for a familiar face. When she found Lucas and Nathan she ran over.

"I can't find them, Somebody has a gun in school and they were shooting and I lost Peyton and I haven't seen Haley, I don't know what's going on," Brooke cried

Fear gripped Nathan's heart like a steel hand. If he ever lost Haley, he would lose himself. He ignored Whitey's orders to get back on the bus, and ran towards the school with Lucas hot on his heels.

Haley was worried. Peyton had lost a lot of blood and she didn't know what to do. She then remembered she had her cell phone in her pocket. She flipped it open and texted Nathan.

"_In library, come quick, Peyton hurt, Be careful"_

Nathan felt his phone go off while he and Lucas were searching for Haley and Peyton. Relief washed over him when he read the text message.

"Luke, they're in the library we gotta go," Nathan said leading the way

A few minutes after Haley had sent Nathan the text, his I.D. slid under the door in the library.

"It's them Peyt. They're here," Haley said unable to contain her relief

"Be careful Hales it could be a trap," Peyton mumbled

Haley leaned up against the door, "Always," She whispered

"And Forever," Came from the other side of the door.

Haley pulled the chairs away from the door as fast as she could and wrenched it open. She jumped into Nathan's arms and held on as tight as she could.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come," Haley couldn't help the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"I'll always protect you, Always and Forever," Nathan told her, holding on just as tight.

Still not letting go of Nathan, but loosening her death grip, Haley turned towards Lucas

"Peyton's been shot. I can't lift her but we have to get her out of here fast,"

Lucas went over and lifted Peyton into his arms, "Let's go, Nathan you watch Haley, we don't know who is still out there,"

"Trust me, she's not leaving my sight again," Nathan said firmly while lacing his hands with Haley's.

The four had escaped from the school without running into any more trouble. However, not everyone made it out okay. Despite his best efforts, Keith could not talk Jimmy Edwards, the boy who was carrying the gun, into dropping it. Jimmy killed himself that day and Tree Hill High would be changed forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the days following the shooting, everyone reexamined their lives. Haley was one of those people. In her reflections, she realized what she had to do.

Haley knocked on Nathan's bedroom door, "You up for company?"

"From you, always," Nathan said smiling, she had been distant since the shooting.

" I'm sorry for how I have been acting lately," Haley began, "I just realized that I needed to think about my life and what I want to do with it. Which is actually what brings me here,"

"Okay," Nathan said, a little unsteady.

" I talked to my parents. They have decided to stay in California with my brothers permanently. However, the house here is all paid for and they didn't really feel like selling it, so they gave it to me." Haley told him

"That's nice," Nathan said still not catching on.

"I know it's nice Nathan. But I'm going to be ALL ALONE in a big, big house." Haley said trying to keep from laughing.

" Haley I have no idea what you are getting at," Nathan replied totally confused

Haley laughed, "And I thought I was the best tutor at school. Nathan, I want you to be my husband again, and I just so happen to have a big empty house all to myself!"

Nathan smiled sheepishly, "Oh,"

"Move in with me Scott," Haley said

"Tell me when and I'll be there," Nathan said with his heart soaring

"Well, Brooke is going to want to revamp the whole place, including a room for herself, and that could take awhile knowing Brooke. We could probably ask Peyton for help with the painting, but it's still a lot of work," Haley sighed

Nathan frowned, he really wanted to be with her as soon as possible.

Haley saw this and continued, "Aw, Screw Brooke, for a little while at least. Pack as much as you can, I think we have some christening to do tonight,"

Nathan smirked, "Well then help me pack. We need to get to your house ASAP,"

"OUR house, Nate, our house," She corrected smiling

Two weeks later Nathan and Haley were in bliss. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and the Rivercourt guys helped them move in and redecorate the new Scott residence. Nathan was happy, but he felt there was something missing. To help him achieve his goal, Nathan once again enlisted the help of Brooke "Mastermind" Davis. The plan was all set, now he just needed his wife.

"Hales come for a walk with me," Nathan said to his wife who was busy staring at their bedroom wall

" Do I like the blue?" Haley asked him

Nathan shook his head amused. She had been questioning the paint ever since it was dry, "Haley the blue is fine. Now come with me for a second,"

Haley sighed, giving up, "Okay, where are we walking to?"

"It's a secret," Nathan said taking her hand and leading her out of the house and down the street.

"Hmph, Secrets don't make friends Nathan," Haley told her husband

Nathan chuckled at her behavior, "Calm down, we're almost there,"

Haley looked around at what was in front of her. They were at a dock by a river that she had never even seen before.

"I found this while I was on a run the other morning and I figured you would like it," Nathan said, wondering why he was getting so nervous.

She smiled at him "It's beautiful,"

"We've been through a lot this past year Haley. Chris, the tour, High Flyers, my mistakes, but I wouldn't take any of it back. It brought us here to this moment. Right now, right here," Nathan paused getting down on one knee

"Nathan what are you doing," Haley breathed

"Marry me Haley. Marry me again in front of all of our friends and our family. I want to show them all how much I love you because we didn't get to before," Nathan said never breaking his gaze with Haley.

"Yes," Haley smiled pulling Nathan up, "Yes I'll marry you. Always, Always and Forever,"

Nathan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her senseless.

"I love you," Nathan told her.

"I love you too," Haley said leaning in to kiss him. "Brooke is going to flip,"

Nathan laughed, "She already knows,"

"So that's how you orchestrated all of this," Haley said smiling

"You didn't think I did this all on my own?" Nathan said pouting

"I love it and I love you, but, baby, remember how long it took you to realize I was asking you to move into the house?" Haley teased

" You better run," Nathan said starting to tickle her.

Haley shrieked and ran as fast as she could away from Nathan's clutches. It was no surprise when the chase led them back to their blue bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two months later, Nathan and Haley were both equally nervous for their vow renewal. They had taken their time in planning the perfect wedding. They wanted to make sure it would go off without a hitch. They had been through enough already.

While Brooke was putting the finishing touches on Haley's hair, Haley realized that she was really, really nervous.

"Brooke, holy crap, I'm getting married!," Haley said playing with her rings

"Haley, holy crap, you are already married!," Brooke teased

"Brooke Penelope Davis, this is not a time for teasing. I am freaking out," Haley scolded

"Okay, I'm sorry, just don't use the Penelope," Brooke laughed, "Seriously Haley, what are you worried about? You're not worried Nathan is going to leave again, are you?

"No, No," Haley reassured, "I don't know. It may seem stupid but, I'm getting married! Again!"

Brooke laughed, "You'll do fine,"

**232323232323**

In Nathan's room, he couldn't be happier.

"Dude, you alright?" Lucas asked his brother who was smiling weirdly.

"I'm getting married," Nathan couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even if you paid him to.

"You already are," Lucas said shaking his head

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Nathan said goofily

"C'mon let's go get you remarried to the girl that is already your wife," Lucas said putting his arm around Nathan

**23232323232323**

Lucas and Haley stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for their cue.

"You know that I am very happy for you Hales. I'm glad you and Nathan found your way back to each other, but I could never officially give you away," Lucas said kissing her forehead

"Lucas, you're going to make my makeup run," Haley said brushing the tears away from her eyes

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know. Now I believe everyone is waiting on us," Lucas replied

"I believe they are all waiting for me, you just happen to be here," Haley teased while slipping her hand in the crook of Lucas' elbow

"I feel so loved," Lucas said mock pouting

"You are, now bring me to my guy," Haley said. Her nerves suddenly washed away once she saw Nathan's face.

Nathan couldn't help but smile wider when he saw his beautiful wife walking down the aisle toward him. Lucas and Haley reached the altar. They shared a hug and Lucas kissed her cheek before taking his place beside Nathan.

"Hi," she whispered to Nathan, lacing her hand with his

"Hi," he whispered back

"Dearly beloved..." the priest began

**23232323232323**

The ceremony went smoothly and now it was time for the vows. Nathan went first:

"Haley I once promised you that I would be with you until the beaches washed away. I know that I have made mistakes in the past. I also know that not one day while we were apart, I wasn't thinking about you and I wasn't loving you. You made me a better person, Haley. You made me want to be the guy that you would love. I promise you now and forever, that I will always be that man and I will always love you. Always and Forever."

Haley had to pause to wipe away her tears before she went.

"Nathan, when you came back, I was very guarded with my heart. I was afraid that you would hurt me again. I realized that I could never be without you when someone very wise told me that you were the guy for me, and soon I would see that. He doesn't know how right he is. I can't imagine my life without you Nathan. You have made it so much better and so much more joyful by just being with me. I will love you until the end of time, this I vow today,"

Nathan and Haley exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said

"Again," Lucas added

"You may kiss the bride," the priest smiled

Nathan pulled Haley towards him and crushed his lips to hers. They went to the reception and had a wonderful time. Brooke and Lucas gave tear jerking speeches, and it was now time for Nathan and Haley to leave on their honeymoon.

"Where are you guys going again?" Brooke asked while Nathan and Haley were gathering their things in the car

"Oh we are going to London for a few days," Haley said

"Wait, doesn't it always rain there?" Lucas said confused

Nathan smirked, "Oh yea,"

"Aw, Hales, you married a pervert," Peyton laughed

"I still love him anyway," Haley smiled dreamily

"Alright, go have married sex!" Brooke waved the car off.

Nathan and Haley sped off down the road. Exited about their trip and about their future. They were both going to Duke. Nathan got a full ride and Haley got a pretty hefty scholarship. They decided that being close to their family and hometown would make them happiest. They were happy and in love. No matter what happened, Nathan and Haley had promised each other that they would remain this way always. Always and Forever.

_**Epilogue**__**- Ten Years Later**_

Ten years later, Nathan and Haley had both graduated Duke and found successful jobs. Haley was a teacher at Tree Hill High and Nathan, finding interests outside of basketball, became a prominent lawyer. The had five children: 7 year old James Lucas, 5 year old Erin Kathleen, 3 year old twins William John and Norah Rose, and 1 year old Brian Patrick. Nathan and Haley were still just as in love as they were in high school. They still had their bad days and fights but they would always find their way back to each other. Always and Forever.


End file.
